1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust remover and a dust removal method for removing dust from a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
The type of dust remover generally used includes: a unit for carrying various workpieces such as glass substrates; a rotary brush for wiping dust off a workpiece by rotating while in contact with the surface of the workpiece being carried; and a dust collector for suctioning air and the dust attached to the rotary brush and removing them (for example, as described in JP-A-2003-334499, p. 2 and FIG. 9). In this case, the rotation direction of the rotary brush is set to the direction opposite to the direction the workpiece is carried.
This dust remover having the above-described structure is useful because it can be downsized and it can effectively remove dust. However, in consideration of factors such as the properties of the surfaces of various workpieces, further improvements of the dust remover in its ability to sufficiently remove the dust from the workpieces are desired. Also, dust removal movements other than the rotational motion of the rotary brush are desired.